


Weary Omega

by gaybreadstick



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alpha! Yami Marik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega! Bakura Ryou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybreadstick/pseuds/gaybreadstick





	Weary Omega

The dark identity that was Yami Marik shoved the key into the lock of the apartment door, wrenching the piece of brass to the side and making the bolts inside groan in agony. He had been sent out to grab a few odd groceries on behalf of his other self, a task that he begrudgingly accepted since Ryou was at work and therefore unable to go himself. 

Marik and Bakura were out of town attending a competitive tournament -- or, so they said. Who knew what they got up to when they were alone. Yami Marik didn't give it so much as a second thought having already assumed that the spirit had probably lured his former host away for dubious reasons. So, the apartment had been left to him and Ryou for a few days. Marik shoved open the wooden door with his shoulder, kicking off his shoes in the doorway before nudging the door closed again with his ankle. He paused as something caught his eye on the floor. Marik blinked. Next to where he had just carelessly thrown his shoes were a pair of plain blue sneakers.

Ryou's shoes.

His brow furrowed, perplexed at the presence of Ryou's footwear when they should be at work with their owner. _Had he taken Bakura's...?_ A quick look at the shoe rack confirmed that the extra pairs of shoes Bakura wore still remained there untouched. He pursed his lips, setting the small bag of groceries down on the floor before looking into the apartment.

"Cream Puff," he called out with a husky voice.

No response came from the apartment. The living room remained still, the fridge still hummed, and the tap in the kitchen seemed to pause its leaky drip for a moment. Marik snorted, shoving his shoes off to the side. He picked up the bag again and headed into the small kitchen to place it on the counter top. All of a sudden he noticed a distinct scent floating through the air in the apartment. A faint odor of incense, chocolate, and..

Marik paused again, sniffing the air around the kitchen. He couldn't pinpoint the final piece of the scent. Was it... vanilla? He looked around, almost expecting to see some of Ryou's favored pastries on the counter top yet was met with none.  
"Cream Puff," he called out again.  
Nothing again, but as he turned to the hall the scent grew stronger.

He frowned, abandoning the grocery bag in favor of inching closer to the end of the apartment. Three bedrooms were crammed into one end of the single hallway cutting through the center of the suite. The fourth bedroom, Yami Marik's room, was just inside the entrance way separated from the others by the kitchen and living area. The smallest room, Ryou's room, was situated beside the kitchen and across the hall from the other two. Marik came to the end of the hall and knocked against the door with a single knuckle. He hadn't noticed the slightly open door that creaked open when rapped against. The dark identity watched as it slowly gave way with a confused look. None of them ever left their doors open, but it quickly became evident that the scent he had picked up in the kitchen was wafting from inside. The odor itself, now clear as daylight to his senses, wrapped itself around his consciousness. It flowed around him and through him, and the more he took it in the more it muddled his mind and made him dizzy. It didn't take much longer for his alpha senses to realize what _exactly_ this was. He shoved the door open completely now, breath now ragged and face beginning to flush as his eyes landed on a thin, pale body tangled in contrasting bed sheets.

"M-Marik!" Came Ryou's alarmed exclamation as he scrambled to cover himself.

The malevolent identity had managed to get an eyeful of Ryou before the white-haired male drew the blanket over himself. Ryou had been wantonly stroking himself on his bed as he pushed a dark-coloured toy into his slickened anus. The toy itself was a thick realistic dildo with a large bulbous knot close to the base. He hadn't quite gotten the knot in yet, but his desperation spoke for itself in the flush of his cheeks and quavery breaths. The sight made Marik's cock throb with interest underneath the confines of his clothes.  
Marik merely continued to stare for a moment, captivated by the omega now presented before him bundled in a soft, black comforter. He hadn't known that Ryou was an omega, and he doubted that his former host or Bakura knew either. Ryou looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes that made his heart lurch tightly into his throat. He didn't say anything as he cautiously took a step forward. Marik had never encountered an omega in heat before. The way Ryou tensed up immediately and clutched the sheets made him stop his advance.

"Who is your alpha," he asked lowly. The Egyptian desperately wanted to lunge onto Ryou and sink his knot into that wet hole until Ryou was screaming for release, but he also knew that if Ryou had been already claimed he would without hesitation attack him to remain loyal to his alpha.  
Ryou merely shook his head and looked down, blankets now brought up to cover the lower half of his face. The bright red flush could still be seen high on his cheekbones.  
" _No alpha..._ " Marik thought to himself. He approached again and reached Ryou's mattress, slowly sinking down onto all fours on its surface. The unease was clear in Ryou's eyes as he sharply watched Marik's every move. The alpha lowered his head slightly as he crawled up next to the omega.

"Have you ever--" questioned Marik.  
Another shake from Ryou, signalling no.  
"Do Marik and Bakura know?"  
Another no.

Marik reached out with a single hand and ran his fingers through Ryou's hair gently. The omega flinched at the initial contact, melting into the touch only once he realized what Marik was doing. A low growl rumbled in Marik's throat and his third eye appeared to pulse brightly for a brief second. Ryou's scent was continuing to overpower his senses and drawing out his alpha instincts. Ryou looked downright vulnerable wrapped in his bed sheets and that made him want to take him into his arms and soothe the worried mind of the omega. He wanted to hold him, protect him, but he also wanted to claim him. Take the omega for his own and mark him so everyone knew who he belonged to.

"Ryou..." Marik murmured, head coming in to nuzzle against the omega's soft locks.   
The omega made a small whine and allowed himself to be pushed over onto his back. Marik gently unwrapped the blanket from around Ryou, leaving the other exposed and nude below him with the toy still half-inserted. Ryou drew his knees up in a feeble attempt to cover himself, looking off to the side.  
"This can't be satisfying..." the alpha mused, nudging the toy with a finger and watching as the omega's natural slick dribbled around it. Ryou let out a keening whine and grasped the sheets underneath him with a hand. The idea of yanking out the toy and replacing it with his cock and taking Ryou right there passed his mind. He felt himself salivate at the concept of Ryou screaming under him weakly, _submissively--_ He shook his head. "Ryou..." his eyes darted up to the omega's face.

Ryou cracked open an eye and met Marik's gaze.  
"I can... Do you want me to..." his sentences came out half-formed, struggling to maintain his composure. Marik's eyes wandered back down Ryou's body hungrily. He was hard in his pants now and almost gave the omega a pleading gaze.  
"Marik... I've never-" Ryou croaked, reaching out to touch one of the alpha's arms weakly. Marik nearly jumped him right there, a pang of pity reverberating throughout his body.  
"It's all right," whispered the alpha, hand coming up to cup one of Ryou's cheeks and thumb the red blush that was there. "I can... Help this. Do you want me to...?"  
He watched Ryou's neck bob as the omega thickly swallowed, nervousness obvious on his face before he gave a small nod. Marik came down to nuzzle the omega's throat, taking in the omega's sweet scent and feeling his cock throb in response. He leaned back and grabbed the bottom of his black shirt, pulling the tight fabric up and over his head before tossing it onto Ryou's floor.

The omega's eyes were now observing Marik and the alpha swelled with pride. He enjoyed the idea of impressing the omega, so he made a show of getting up on his knees on the bed and undoing his belt slowly. He pulled the faux leather through the loops of his khakis, watching as Ryou's eyes quickly became focused on Marik's hands. When the belt finally came free he dropped it off the edge of the bed and returned his fingers to the buttons of his pants. He popped each button lazily, watching how the omega's eyes remained trained on each motion. Marik let a feral grin spread across his face as Ryou visibly began to relax. He hooked his thumbs under the fabric, sliding his pants and undergarments off in a single fluid movement. Freed from restriction, Marik's cock now stood stiffly between his legs. At the base of his erection the early hints of his knot could be seen starting to swell.

Ryou's face blushed harder at the sight of the alpha over him.  
"It's okay, Cream Puff..." Marik cooed, hand coming up to rub soothing circles over Ryou's belly.  
"I know..." Ryou panted.  
The alpha lowered himself down to the omega's hardened member, taking it in hand and swiping his tongue over the tip. Ryou arched off of the mattress and let out a high-pitched whimper.  
"Is that all right?" hummed the alpha. He grinned as Ryou nodded frantically, a hand clasped over his mouth. Marik let his tongue lazily stroke thick, wet stripes up the underside. He could feel the omega's pulse through the heated flesh and repressed a chuckle at how fast it was beating. The alpha opened his mouth, allowing Ryou's cock to slip over his tongue into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and giving it an experimental suck.  
"A-AH!" Ryou cried out, flinching.  
Marik smirked from his position, kissing the tip and pumping Ryou's cock with a few quick strokes.  
"Do you want something more?" the alpha asked.  
Ryou nodded.  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you.."  
"Yes! Yes, more--" Ryou panted, face and chest flushed a deep pink.  
"Like this?" Marik grabbed the base of the dildo. He pulled it out slightly before shoving it back in. The omega whimpered, trying to push himself onto the toy.  
"Ma-arik--"  
"Yes?"  
"I need---" the omega trailed off as Marik shoved the dildo in further.  
"What do you need?"  
"I need your knot in me --- please, _please_ , Marik--"  
"That's better. Now.. Let's give you something better than _this_..." Marik hummed, feeling slightly impish as he wrapped his hand around the base of the dildo and pulled.  
Ryou let out a cry at the sensation of the toy dragging across his insides as it slid out of him. Marik tossed the toy off the bed and placed his hands on Ryou's knees, pushing them up as he lined himself with Ryou's entrance.  
"Marik-" a hand shot out to the alpha's chest. The Egyptian immediately stopped, alpha senses coming to an abrupt halt and focusing solely on the omega speaking his name. Ryou was still panting underneath him and he could feel the delicious wetness of the omega against the head of his cock.  
"I'll be gentle-" Marik said, rubbing the omega's leg but the omega vigorously shook his head.  
"Don't be," breathed Ryou, eyes meeting up with the alpha's.  
The request surprised Marik but he didn't falter, leaning over Ryou to gently nip at the corner of his throat.  
"A-ah!" Ryou wrapped his arms around Marik's neck. The Egyptian let out a ravenous moan. He rubbed himself against Ryou, coating his cock in the omega's natural lubricant before pressing the head into the warm heat of his hole.  
Ryou tensed around him, whimpering as Marik pushed in. He was thicker than the toy, but the stretch wasn't uncomfortable. Rather it was welcomed as Ryou clawed at the alpha.  
"Ooo-h," he whimpered, legs drawing up to hook over Marik's lower back.  
"Ahh, you're so -- tight," Marik grit as he made a few experimental thrusts.  
"M-Marik..." Ryou gasped, pushing up into the alpha's movements.   
Marik all but purred at the sound of Ryou's voice saying his name. He began to pick up the pace, snapping his hips forward into the white-haired boy's warmth and moaning. "Mmm- Ryou..." he sighed, a grin cracking across his face again.  
The Egyptian felt the nails of the omega dig into the scars of his back. Flashes of pain shot through the alpha each time Ryou clung harder to him. He growled now, third eye flashing and hair bristling at the growing discomfort.  
"Ah- Ryou -" he managed as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. His cock pushed its way up into the omega, nudging against the omega's prostate and causing Ryou to cry out and claw sharply into his back. "AArgH-!" Marik snarled, hand launching out and gripping Ryou's neck.   
A flash of fear rose in the omega's eyes as Marik abruptly pulled out. The alpha bared his teeth, scars pulsing with pain from where Ryou's nails indented the skin.   
"Present," Marik snarled, breath ragged.  
"W-what?" Ryou blinked up at him.  
"On your belly, omega."  
Ryou complied, cautiously turning over as commanded.

Marik's hands found their way to Ryou's hips, hoisting them up and exposing Ryou's entrance perfectly. The wicked leer returned to his face as he roughly shoved in again, gripping the omega's hips and thrusting into him at a brutal pace.  
"Aa-aH!" Ryou yelped, hands feebly grasping at the sheets. At the angle Marik had positioned him in, his cheek was shoved into the fabric of the bed with each thrust as his flank was raised high in the air. The alpha hunched over him, tongue now hanging out of his mouth as he panted in pleasure.  
"I'm going to make you mine, omega," Marik sneered, allowing his nails to sink into the soft skin at Ryou's waist. Ryou cried out at the pain. This sent a pulse of delight through the Egyptian and urged him to continue. He raised one hand and placed it on the omega's shoulder, dragging his long nails firmly down along his back. The sting pulled another wounded cry from the omega below him. He did this again and again, crossing over the red lines now appearing on Ryou's back.

"O-oh, Mar-rik-- ! Marik, please -- ! Faster--" came a muffled wail.  
The alpha moaned, pleased at the sound. His knot throbbed and slowly started to expand, sending Marik into a frenzy of thrusts. The sound of skin snapping against skin was loud in the air with Ryou's mixed pleas. He leaned over Ryou, nuzzling the nape of the omega's neck.  
Ryou arched up into Marik, giving him the perfect angle as he pushed deep against Ryou. The omega keened as the alpha's knot made its way into him. The girth of the knot was double that of Marik's cock, and it wasn't done swelling just yet.  
The omega yelped and whined as he was stretched, Marik still wildly thrusting into him.  
"Marik-! Marik!" Ryou shouted.

He felt the omega trembling underneath him as finally he roughly pushed in for a final time, jabbing against the omega's prostate and sending Ryou over the edge. Ryou threw his head up in a loud scream. In the same moment that he came, the alpha sank his teeth hard into the junction between the omega's shoulder and neck in a mating bite. The sudden clamp of Ryou's muscles around him was enough to bring Marik with him, releasing deep into the omega in thick, white spurts. The omega underneath him yowled in pain at the strain of the alpha's knot in him and the grip he had on his neck. Marik's canines were digging into the soft flesh, puncturing through the skin and allowing blood to bead up from the small wounds.

Marik growled contently as his cock pulsed inside Ryou's body, finally releasing the omega from his bite. He sighed and leaned back, looking down at the other. The first thing he noticed was the tremble of Ryou's body, what he heard next broke his satisfied afterglow entirely. The distinct sound of a choked sob made its way to his ears and his eyes widened.  
"Ryou - ?!" he exclaimed, suddenly acutely aware of the angry red lines on the omega's back as well as the bloodied bite he had just inflicted.  
 _Oh no._  
"Ryou.. Ryou look at me..." the alpha fumbled, trying to pull the omega up into his lap as gently as possible.  
The omega winced as he was lifted up into Marik's arms, the knot still tying the pair together and making moving uncomfortable.  
"Ryou--??"  
"Marik..." Ryou croaked. Now that Marik could see his face, it was evident that he had been crying. Wet lines streaked down the omega's face and Marik's heart twisted into an ugly tie as Ryou looked up at him with watery eyes.  
"Ryou.. Cream Puff.. Oh no..." Marik faltered, embracing the omega tightly.  
"It's okay."  
"No- I'm so sorry -- I didn't want to--" Marik stammered, frantic as he ran a thumb under one of Ryou's eyes.  
"Marik." Ryou said, placing a hand on the alpha's cheek. The tender touch brought his racing mind to a skidding halt. "I _wanted_ it."  
"You..." Marik blinked, bewildered at the idea. Ryou... _wanted_ to be in pain?  
"I enjoyed it," smiled the omega, wiping his face in an attempt to dry it.  
"Enjoyed...?"  
"Mhm," Ryou nodded with a contented sigh, nuzzling underneath Marik's chin.  
"But your back- Your neck- Oh, fuck... I-" he gently ran a hand over a red scratch mark going across Ryou's back.  
"I wanted this," the omega said, this time a little more firmly. The hand that was on Marik's cheek pressed harder against his skin, enforcing Ryou's sincerity.  
"Are... you all right?" Marik murmured, wrapping his arms around the omega's body.  
"I am," Ryou nodded. A small smile graced his features as he looked at Marik now.  
"I didn't mean to-" Marik trailed off, rubbing the bite mark soothingly. "It was your first time.."  
"Marik," Ryou said. "I'd be more than happy to be your mate."  
The Egyptian blinked. Even his third eye seemed taken aback. There was a thick silence between the pair for a long moment that made Ryou suddenly realize what exactly he had said. Now it was the omega's turn to falter.  
"Unless- you don't want-" Ryou face fell and he looked away now, subconsciously drawing a hand up to the mark. All of a sudden he felt too naked, too exposed.  
Marik snapped out of his confusion, hugging the omega tighter. "No, no, I do! I just-- I didn't think--"  
Ryou glanced up again.  
"I never thought you'd want--" Marik sputtered.  
"I do."  
A smile of relief spread across Marik's face that was mirrored by Ryou. He nuzzled Ryou's cheek gently, holding the omega close.  
"I do as well," he whispered in Ryou's ear. He felt the omega swallow and tremble and pulled back again. Tears were dribbling down Ryou's face again.  
"Shh, shh. I am here," Marik cooed, hands softly running over the omega's arms. "I am here."  
All Ryou managed was a nod before he buried his face in the crook of Marik's neck again.

"Mhmph-" Marik grunted as his knot finally began to deflate, slipping out of the omega with a wet pop. As soon as they were freed, Ryou turned around to face Marik. His legs draped over Marik's, he clung tightly to the alpha as they sat there on the bed in content silence.  
"What are we going to tell the others..." Ryou murmured.  
"That I'll kill them if they put a hand on you," Marik grinned fiendishly.  
Ryou let out a weak laugh and wiped tears from his face again, giving Marik's chest a small scolding slap.


End file.
